Wolf of Hogwart's
by geoslim21
Summary: I suck at summaries so bear with me. The MC is one of the last lycans (read the Premise and Info chapter and chapter zero for more details on that). He was enrolled at Hogwart's and now has to survive being in the same year as Harry Potter and his growing werewolf abilities.
1. Premise and Info

**Disclaimer and Warning  
**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Teen Wolf. I only own my OC. I haven't read many HP fanfics so if this is similar to one not credited as inspiration please let me know and I will check to confirm and apologize if it is indeed similar. I am only doing this series for fun and I will probably suck when it comes to the relationship aspect of the story. I am also terrible at writing fight scenes. Rated M for future maiming, language, and possible lemons.**

**Idea Background**

**Hello this will be my first story on this site and this is just something that popped into my head since I'm rereading the books and watching MTV's Teen Wolf at the same time. This has caused me to come up with this.**

**This is not a crossover and I am not sure I will be able to complete this. I also don't want to drag things out with Voldemort, so I will probably end that earlier than the books. I myself am antisocial so don't expect much in terms of conversation between characters, even with the romantic relationship(s).**

**Now let's get down to it.**

**Aspects Added to the Hogwart's Universe**

I am adding the werewolf system from MTV's Teen Wolf to the Hogwarts Universe (I will be using this term instead of "Harry Potter Universe" since the Fantastic Beasts movies don't have Harry and does have some connection to Hogwarts). I will not be changing the werewolves in the books to the Teen Wolf version however. Instead there will two types of werewolves. They next chapter will be a prologue/prequel one-shot that will tell the origins of the two types.

The first being the kind from the original books and movies and look like they do on the Fandom page. These will be called "lycanthropes" and it is also a term found on the previously mentioned Fandom page. This will refer to those afflicted with the disease known as lycanthropy. They cannot control their transformation and are incapable of maintaining their sanity during the full moon, except in rare cases like with Lupin during his Hogwarts time or with Wolfsbane Potion.

The second kind are the Teen Wolf types and have varying levels of transformation depending on how dark their heart is. The darker the heart, the more monstrous they become. Like in the show they can control their transformation and maintain reason during the full moon. Also they are only compelled to transform during the full moon. Also they are broken into Alpha, Beta, and Omega and only the bite of an Alpha can turn someone into a lycan. For more info on this type go to the werewolf page on the Teen Wolf Fandom. The only changes I'm making is that True Alphas can't lose their 'Alpha Spark' from healing, those who can fully transform into a wolf don't have their clothes destroyed like in the show, and their children can also become an Alpha by killing them just like those they bite.

Also I will be adding the aspect of maturing magic cores that I saw in the fanfic "Harry Potter and the Rise of Golden Falcon" by AidenCanis on Webnovel. However, while the magic cores in his series go from gas to liquid to solid, I am adding two more stages. The first is inspired by the concept that a soul is both a wave and a particle from the Chinese webnovel Martial World by Cocooned Cow and translated into English by Hyorinmaru and Jaspaaar on WuxiaWorld. As for the other that is created by breaking the gas stage into two separate stages. The five stages are:

1\. Wave

2\. Fog (Automatically achieved when one turns 11. O.W.L. Level and below.)

3\. Cloud (The level of the average Hogwarts graduate. N.E.W.T. Level.)

4\. Liquid (Experienced and powerful witches and wizards like Mad-eye Moody, Lucius Malfoy, and other elite withes and wizards. Master Level)

5\. Crystal (Legendary witches and wizards like Dumbledore, Voldemort, and the Four Founders. Grand Master Level.)

**Changes to the Hogwarts Universe**

Hermione will not be in Gryffindor. Instead she will be in Ravenclaw since it makes more sense. Neville will replace her in the golden trio. But I probably won't focus on them.

Other than this I can't think of any other changes from early on.

The Tri-Wizard Tournament will also allow those who pass a qualification test, all practical, to put their name in the cup.

**OC Info**

Since I grew up more intersted in things like Dragon Ball, Naruto, Bleach, and other Japanese series the main character will be Japanese and named Ichigo (meaning protector, defender, or he who protects like the MC of Bleach) Ookami (meaning wolf). As you can tell from his last name he is a lycan. One of the last actually but you will have to read the first chapter to learn more when it comes out.

He was born with his human and wolf natures balanced. This basically makes him a natural animagus since he can fully transform into a wolf. Will become a True Alpha later on. Wand will be described in the story but it will be made of bone not wood. Will be placed in Ravenclaw and Hermione will be his love interest. Though the story may become a harem story with no more than 4 more girls added but I'm not sure yet. If there are others it will likely be Fluer and Susan Bones, possibly Daphne Greengrass and Luna as well.

His favorite threat is "I'll rip your throat out… with my teeth" from Teen Wolf. Mainly will be used on Draco (while flashing his fangs after his identity as a lycan is exposed). Draco will usually piss or shit himself after.

Ichigo will mainly be a loner and only have a bit of interaction with his classmates outside of Hermione. He will be top of the class and will finish at Hogwarts in only 5 years instead of 7. He will take two sets of N.E.W.T.s one in his fourth year and the other in his fifth. After that though I got no idea as to what to do with him.

**Edit: He will not be born with his two natures balanced like I mentioned before. Instead he will achieve it during the story. He will also start to train in occlumency. However it will be the form used in the fanfic "Taking on the Magical World" by Abdirah101 on WebNovel. This will be explained later on.**


	2. Chapter 0

**Hello and weelcome to Chapter 0. In this chapter I will be giving a history on the two types of werewolves that will appear in this series: lycans and lycanthropes.**

**Chapter 0: History of Werewolves**

It all started in Ancient Greece. Back then witches and wizards would pretend to be gods and goddesses. They were even more arrogant than modern pure-bloods. But they had spells powerful enough to back up their arrogance.

Many of these witches and wizards had spells unique only to themselves. Spells that let one create earthquakes and cause flooding, see glimpses of the future, control the hearts of men, commune with nature, control lightning, or even turn people into monsters. And that last one is the source of the the monsters known as lycans.

King Lycaon of Arcadia had learned that a man claiming to be the king of the "gods" Zeus was within his city and demanding that the king prepare a feast for him. King Lycaon did not believe that the man was Zeus, and even if he was he worshipped the titan Prometheus and would not willingly serve Zeus a feast. However he could not risk that the man truly was Zeus, so he agreed to the feast but also hatched a plan to test whether or not the man was a god.

When he took a bite of the food he had been served he thought it tasted odd and had an odd texture. He asked what kind meat had been use and Lycaon revealed it was the flesh of one of his guards. Angered and disgusted that he had just been served human flesh Zeus cast a powerful curse on Lycaon. This curse caused Lycaon to take on a monstrous wolf like form and lose control of himself.

Zeus left while Lycaon tore his children and guards apart. He continued on and starts to do the same to his people before escaping to the forest, hunted by those he had ruled over. He was hunted for several years, having fought off countless attackers and killing many innocents, until one day he laid bleeding to death under a tree.

This tree was special, it was the tree of a dryad that had trained in magic under the wizard Pan. This dryad saw both Lycaon's physical and mental condition and began to use her magic to heal his wounds and calm his mind. As his mind calmed his form became more human. Eventually he became completely human in appearance and woke shortly after.

Curious of why he had changed back and believing the dryad could help him he remained there, only leaving for food and water. It was during this time he discovered that he could control his transformation but his emotions and mind became more and more unstable the more severe the transformation was. However this peace did not last long.

One night, during the full moon, Lycaon found that he could not control himself and was basically forced into transforming. He couldn't control his anger or the animalistic instincts that had grown more powerful under the moons influence and killed the dryad. He regained his senses when the sun rose and buried the dryad before leaving.

Over time he discovered many things about himself and his curse. He learned that he didn't age and that those he bit would either die or turn into what he had. For these individuals he usually gave them the choice to live as a monster and control their abilities or die. Those who chose to live were taught how to control their transformation. Lycaon also discovered that while they aged slower than normal people and had longer lifespans, it was nowhere near the level he was at.

Another observation he made was that those he bit had red eyes when the transformed or gave into their emotions while those they bit or gave birth to had their eyes glow golden-yellow. Those bitten by the ones with golden-yellow eyes dind not receive the curse like those bitten by the red eyed ones either. He decided to call the red eyed ones Alphas and the golden-yellow eyed ones Betas.

Eventually a beta killed a man on the night of the full moon and his golden-yellow eyes turned icy blue. While not the first amongst them to kill a human, he was the first to kill someone who wasn't a direct threat, an innocent. This led to a dispute between him and an alpha which they decided to settle with a fight. The fight resulted in the beta killing the alpha which resulted in an unexpected change: his eyes turned red and he gained the abilities of an alpha.

After this incident the alphas gathered together and decided to leave, each taking some betas that were loyal to them. These were the very first packs. As for Lycaon he chose to head off to a new area and liv a life of solitude.

Eventually on the night of the full moon, long after the fall of the Greek Empire, a young girl found Lycaon. The first thing he noticed was that she had the curse and that she had no control. He restrained her until the sun rose and then questioned her. She revealed that her name was Lupa and that she was a lycan. This caused him to realize that the packs must have used his name for their race.

She also revealed that her pack was killed off and that the anger from that is what caused her to lose control. She also revealed that her father, the pack alpha, refused to let her fight and that she has never killed a human or lycan. He revealed himself to be a lycan as well and told her she can stay with him.

Over time Lupa and Lycaon became closer. At the same time Lupa was getting stronger and started showing some changes. During a few of their spars, Lycaon saw Lupa's eyes momentarily turn red. One day Lupa was found by the alpha of a pack. This alpha fell for Lupa and demanded that she become his mate. Lupa refused and he challenged her to a fight. Lupa was overwhelmed by the alpha but did not give in. she resisted and continued to fight. Eventually he eyes turned red, and unlike the other times they stayed red. She defeated the alpha and let him live. Lycaon, after learning what had happened to Lupa decided to call her a true alpha.

Time moved on and eventually Lycaon and Lupa became lovers. Lupa gave birth to a daughter who was just as talented as her mother and had also, through much hard work, gained a balance between her wolf and human natures being the first lycan to gain a full wolf form and break free of the moons influence. She later left to travel on her own after helping Lupa achieve the same feat.

The alpha that Lupa had previously defeated had later returned and nearly killed Lupa before Lycaon stepped in and killed him. Lycaon used his ability as an alpha (since he is the first lycan) to heal Lupa. This however had an unexpected side effect: Lupa gained the same eternal youth that Lycaon has.

Lupa later found a pair of twin boys floating down a river and decided to raise them. These boys later created city that grew to be an empire: Rome. About 30 years ater its founding, a Roman wizard who had met Lupa and Lycaon created a potion in hopes of becoming a lycan without needing to be bitten. He hoped to become like Lycaon and have eternal youth. However instead of a potion he created a disease.

This wizard became the very first lycanthrope, a person who transforms into a wolf like monster on the night of the full moon and acts purely in their animalistic instincts. Worse was the fact that any who survived an encounter with him also became lycanthropes. Because of the dangers they posed lycanthropes were hunted and lycans were caught in the crossfire. The lycans, in order to survive, spread out all over the known world, most forming packs but some remaining alone.

Lupa and Lycaon were no different and travelled from place to place. At times they isolated themselves from the world for years, at others they lived like normal humans. And lived like that for nearly hundreds until the late 900s A.D. when they met two witches and two wizards who were trying to build a school for magic. Lupa and Lycaon helped by acting as intermediaries with the magical creatures in the area around where the school was to be built.

Nearly 500 years later they helped a goblin establish what would later become the sole wizarding bank in Europe, Gringotts. 70 years after that they helped a group of wizards trying to establish laws for magic in Britain deal with magical creatures, however this group refused to publicly reveal the differences between lycans and lycanthropes due to believing that both are no different from each other.

But the greatest tragedy that the lycan race had to endure was a civil war amongst its members. The lycans hating how the wizarding world treats them started to fight over ho to deal with the situation and blood was eventually spilled between the factions. The war continued in secret, most wizards not even knowing what was going on, from the mid 1700s to the mid 1800s. By the end of the war all the alphas had died and the number of lycans was less than 100.

While in Japan in 1979, Lupa and Lycaon found the last lycan, a pregnant one at that. They took her in and helped her while she gave birth to a baby boy at midnight just as '79 became '80. Unfortunately she shortly after naming her son. She named him Ichigo Ookami. Lupa and Lycaon made their way to the USA and raised Ichigo there. Lupa even trained Ichigo to obtain balance between his two natures, and even though he hasen't succeeded he is able to keep his transformation under the moons influence to a minimum. He only gets claws and fangs without the extra hair and changes to his facial structure, unless he wants it that is, an of course his eyes change color

However a decade later Lycaon is hit with a terrible curse that gave him only a few months to live even with his powerful life force and healing ability. Lupa wanted to try to save him but he refused slaying that it was his time. Before he died though he decided to head to talk to Britain's Ministry of Magic to settle things and get Ichigo into Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**Okay that's it for chapter 0. I hope you enjoyed it. This was mainly to give some background on the two types of werewolf and also ingrain them into wizarding society in a much deeper way than in the novels. This also serves as a way to tell why Ichigo will be attending Hogwarts and also Lycaon's death is necessary for the chapter after the next.**


	3. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to the official start of the story! These first few chapters will deal with Ichigo having to move to either Privet Drive and have him introduce Harry to the wizarding world, becoming like a confidant to Harry, or next to Hermione and have him take her to Diagon Alley. I'll probably go with Harry since I can have Ichigo deal with the Dursley's and Dobby in Year 2.**

**Also Ichigo will complete the first year of class work and take the finals before winter break and then take the second year finals when he was supposed to have taken the first year ones. This will repeat for the third and fourth year finals. He will take two sets of O.W.L.s at the same points in time during what would be Harry's third year. He will take two sets of N.E.W.T.s the first in his fourth year and the second in his fifth. After that he will graduate. As for after that I got no idea yet.**

**This will likely be the last chapter with a title since I suck at those. Now to the story.**

**Chapter 1: The Dying Wolf, the Headmaster, and the Minister**

"So, you really plan for him to attend that school from all those years ago, huh," asked a woman. This woman was beautiful. She looked to be in her early twenties, has long raven-black hair, a lean and fit build, and odd but enchanting silver eyes. She is the Wolf Queen, the Mother Wolf, Lupa.

"Yes, I do Lupa. We both know I don't have long to live and he is the hope for our peoples future. The Ministry may not have been willing to publicize the truth all those years ago but, with our numbers soon to drop to two, I believe we can force them to accept the truth. Luckily we have Dumbledore's support and the current Minister, Fudge, is a coward. At most all I'll have to do is pay a little money and make a couple threats," said a man who looked to be in his mid twenties. He has shoulder-length black hair with streaks of gray, a large muscular frame, and black eyes. He would have been very handsome if not for his pale and sickly complexion. This man is the Wolf King, the Hell Wolf, Lycaon.

"I still don't like this. I don't trust the Ministry, especially since they are still recovering from their war. The Minister is a coward like you said, but he is also incompetent and corrupt. And it's not just him, the previous Minister was as well. He let people who were guilty of some serious crimes like mass murder, torture, and terrorism go for a tiny bit of money and information on some of their low level allies. To make things worse some of them now hold positions of power like that Lucius slime ball. Then there is the Pink Terror, Dolores Umbridge. Honestly I bet the only reason she didn't become a Death Eater during the war was because they wouldn't let her turn her outfit pink since it would give away her identity and make her easier to spot and kill. With her despising all magical creatures you have to make sure she isn't in the room with you when you and Dumbledore go see that paranoid fool."

"Yes, I know. It was her ancestors that made the Ministry deny that lycans are different than lycanthropes along with the Malfoy's, Black's, and Lestrange's. I'm not stupid enough to trust any of those families. That's why I had Dumbledore arrange the meeting with Fudge. You stay here to help Ichigo train and get ready to move to London."

"Fine I'll trust you on this matter. By the way, where in London will Ichigo be living? You know I plan to travel around the world. I hate staying in one spot for too long and Ichigo is more than capable of taking care of himself since lycans mature faster than humans. Though I will return for his coming of age hunt, though he will need to take three or four days off school during his second year. Luckily the Wolf Moon in '93 will be on a Friday but the hunt is a three day ceremony and he will need to return on Sunday or Monday."

"I don't know yet. Dumbledore said he would help arrange things. I also have to go to Gringotts to arrange a trust vault for Ichigo and set down the conditions for inheritance while I'm in London."

"Oh? What are the conditions you plan to set?"

"I'm going to set it so that he needs to achieve a balance of his two natures, become a true alpha, and graduate from Hogwarts. The first condition should be achieved pretty soon at the rate he is going, all he really needs is a catalyst that will trigger the change. As for becoming a true alpha, we have both seen the flashes of red in his eyes during training. He is just far too young and hasn't experienced a dangerous enough situation to make the change permanent. He should have no trouble graduating from Hogwarts, the boy is too smart for his own good."

"Okay that seems good. Now remind me why do you have to go through Fudge to get Ichigo into the school, shouldn't that fall under Dumbledore?"

"Because of his position. He may be a shity Minister, but he does have his uses. By demonstrating and explaining the difference between the two types of werewolves, giving the partial cure for lycanthropy we recently discovered, and probably paying a bit of money, we can get recognized as a type of natural animagus or something like a metamorphmagus and lycanthropes as ill instead of monsters. At least that's what I hope will happen."

"…"

* * *

**In the Minister's office**

Lycaon and Dumbledore are there waiting for Fudge to return. Lycaon just spent an hour explaining the history of werewolves and another explaining the difference between the two types. He even demonstrated that he can control the transformation. When he did it scared the Minister into pissing himself, so he excused himself to go change. Fudge returns and sits down in a new chair he brought with him.

"So what is it that you would like Mr. Lyacaon? I doubt you just came here to give me a lesson on the History of Magic and Care for magical creatures."

"True. I will be having one the last lycan to be born, one of three still alive, including myself, attend Hogwarts and don't want any trouble with the less honorable members of your society. So I came here to help this boy and, in a way, help you." Lycaon makes his offer and the potion for lycanthropy intrigues him.

"About this potion for lycanthropy you mentioned, why did you say it was only a partial cure?"

"It is only a partial cure since it can only cure those who have yet to shift for the first time. But it does have an affect on those who have as well. For those who have shifted before the potion has two affects. The first is basically the same as the wolfsbane potion that lets a lycanthrope maintain their sanity when transformed, but this is permanent thus only requiring a single dose rather than one a month. The second effect is that it makes it so their bites and scratches no longer infect others with the disease so it can't be spread."

"And you have confirmed these findings?"

"I did so personally," interrupted Dumbledore. "I volunteered and allowed a lycanthrope friend of mine bite me then I consumed the potion. He also took the potion. I didn't transform and he remained in control of himself and even felt like he had more control than when he used the wolfsbane potion. About five minuets before the sun rose I had him bite me again and I didn't start to transform. To be sure I waited till the next full moon without taking the potion. The result was that I didn't transform. Of course I had several people watch this experiment and this contains all the evidence that you need to confirm since several of them are from the Ministry," he says while handing Fudge several thick files.

"Hmm"

"I know what your thinking Fudge. You believe this is an attempt for Dumbledore to take your position and thus you want to cover this up. However if you do I will take it to the Magical Congress back in the states and have them publicize that you tried to cover this up out of fear that Dumbledore, who has shown no interest in your position, would force you out. If I do that the there is no way you would be able to keep your position and would be forced out anyways," Lycaon says. "Plus I'm the only one with the formula. So if you want it to be released and keep your position you will agree to my terms. Hell you will even get some money and since Dumbledore will only be credited with helping in verifying the potions effects he can't use it to take your position anyways. As for me, I only have a few weeks left to live and even if I wasn't dying I wouldn't want your position. I can't sit still as long as you and I would probably kill many of the arrogant morons you have to deal with."

"Haaah, your right. This is something I can't afford to cover up. So let's get down to the negotiations."

After another three hours the negotiations finished and a week later certain changes were approved by the Ministry. These changes are as follows:

1\. Lycans were recognized as a type of witch or wizard with the ability to take on wolf-like traits and features. They are forced to transform during the full moon but maintain their reason and are not monster. In rare cases they can turn into actual wolves and are unaffected by the moon. People can become lycans through a secret method not revealed to the Ministry.

2\. Lycanthropes are now considered ill unless treated while lycanthropy is treated in a way similar to rabies. The potion Lycaon gave the Ministry was spread throughout the magical world.

* * *

**Diagon Alley**

One month after these changes Lupa could be seen walking into Ollivander's with two boxes.

"Hello miss, how can I help you?"

"Are you Ollivander?"

"Yes I am."

"I'm here to have a wand made for someone. While a normal wand would be fine, I believe one made with these materials will be best for him."

"Oh? What are the materials?"

Lupa puts the two boxes on the table and opens them. One has a bone and the other a lock of raven-black hair.

"The bone is my late husbands femur and the hair is my own. As for the reason why I want you to use these materials, it is because my husband was the first lycan and I the first to be capable of actually turning into a wolf. Because of this a wand made from these will be very powerful in the hands of a lycan. Lycans have made wands like this before, taking a bone from an ancestor on their father's side and hair from one on their mother's side. Only a lycan can use these wands and only they can bring out a lycans true power."

"Hmm, I don't like it but I will take the request. It will be 21 Galleons since this is a custom job instead of a normal purchase though. It should take about two weeks to make the wand."

"That is understandable. I will return in two weeks to pick it up," she says while putting 10 Galleons on the counter. "I'll pay the rest when I return."

"That's fine."

Lupa walks away. "Now time to get back and help Ichigo get his stuff moved."

**A/N: Okay I know things with the Ministry were settled a bit to quickly, but while the changes where made it does not mean they are accepted. Umbridge and Lucius definitely do not approve of the changes. The only reason they were made so fast is the potions value and more money than Lucius can pay was used.**


	4. Chapter 2

**Hello and welcome to Chapter 2! Now a few announcements. After the "Before Hogwarts" arc as I will refer to this I will be taking a break to plan out the first year. I will try to do 3 chapters a week but no guarantees. I have decided to dual host this on both Fanfiction and Webnovel. I am going to start listening to the Stephen Fry version of the audiobooks while reading the Bloomsbury Edition of the books. Now I am American, so I grew up on the Scolastic Edition and the Jim Dale audiobooks so this will be a new experience. By the way if you add up the length of the copies of the Stephen Fry version I got they are 5 days, 5 hours, 13 minutes, 18 seconds long.**

**Thanks to Dadaoist on Webnovel for recommending cover images. If anyone has one they think is better let me know. It has to be 600x800 or able to be cropped/resized to that due to the Webnovel not let anything of a different size be used. Also, this should be obvious, but it needs to be free to use.**

**Chapter 2**

"So where in London are we moving," asked a young boy of Japanese descent. He is eleven years old but more developed than your typical eleven year old boy. He is about 5'2" and, despite his age, is built like a runner with obvious muscle. This comes from the fact that he trains in body weight exercises and runs daily. He has shoulder-length somewhat spiky hair, a healthy natural tan from all his time outside, and black eyes. He wears a pair of black shorts, a red t-shirt, a pair of gray running shoes, and a pair of wireless head phones around his neck. This is Ichigo Ookami.

"It's called Privet Drive, and it's not in London but Little Whinging and is south of London. When we get there you have to go to talk to a family called the Dursleys. They are raising a boy named Harry, who is the son of Petunia Dursley's late sister. Dumbledore figures that due to their hatred of the magical world they won't let the boy attend Hogwarts. It also seems they believe that by abusing and neglecting the boy he won't develop he magic," said Lupa.

"You can't be serious! These people are obviously morons and seem like the muggle version of those blood supremacists within the wizarding community. They probably believe that those who use magic are freaks and use violence to try to get rid of it."

"True they are bad, but unlike the blood supremacists they don't do anything like murder. They just beat and abuse this boy and ignore the fact that magic exists."

"Okay, so what's the plan? Want me to go over, knock on the door, then show my claws and fangs and threaten to rip their throats out if the don't let this Harry boy attend Hogwarts?"

"Hahaha! While I believe that would be the fastest way to do this you can't. Just go over, tell them the dangers of what they are doing, and the reason the boy needs to be trained. He is the same Harry that survived being attacked by Voldemort by the way."

"Ah. That puts them in a lot of danger. Lucius and the rest of those who bought their way out of being sent to Azkaban would love either kill him. As for these idiots, I'll tell them about obscurials and that he could develop into one if they make a wrong move. I'll also tell them how the lackeys of the man who killed the boys parents might come after them. But what should I tell them to convince them to let him continue living there?"

"Harry's mother used Sacrificial Protection on him when she died. As a result they are protected from being found as long as he is there. Dumbledore also set up wards to protect them, but without a magical person there to passively give them power regularly they will break after a year. As for obscurials, they only form when a person has a trauma related to magic, but they never told him about it and he never noticed so how could he become one?"

"They don't know that, or have to. I'll tell them that he would become an obscurial if he doesn't learn to control his magic from a young age. That's why they start at eleven years old."

"Okay then. Oh we're here."

* * *

**The next day, 2 Privet Drive**

Ichigo and Lupa unloaded all their luggage. Luckily Dumbledore had arranged for their belongings to be unpacked for them and the home furnished before they arrived. Ichigo is looking out the window, watching as all the children head off to their last day of school before summer break. He watches in shock as an extremely fat kid causes the bus to visibly lower just by getting on it. The fatty was followed by a very scrawny boy with taped up glasses.

"So that's Harry, huh. The fatass must be his cousin. Now I better head over before Vernon leaves for work."

Ichigo heads over and knocks on the door of 4 Privet Drive and a fat man with a stern face and a briefcase opens it.

"What do you need? I don't have money for beggars."

"I'm not a beggar Vernon Dursley. I was sent here to speak to you and that wife of yours about your nephew, Harry Potter," Ichigo says letting his eyes glow.

Vernon becomes scared from the glowing eyes and falls backwards.

"Your going to want to call in sick today Vernon. Now call Petunia over. I have no idea how she didn't notice the minor earthquake you just cause by falling," Ichigo says while walking into the house.

"GET OUT! Get out right now! We want nothing to do with your kind!"

"Vernon, what's going on!"

A blond woman with an unnaturally long neck comes out to see what's happening. But she shrieks when she sees the boy with glowing eyes.

"Why hello there, Petunia. We need to talk. Well I will be doing most of the talking, and unless you want your tongues removed you will listen without interupting. Now let's sit down while Vernon calls in sick."

Ichigo makes his way to the living room while ignoring the couple. The couple decides that it would be best to listen after hearing the threat.

"So here's the deal, I just moved in next door and will be watching you. On July 1 Harry will receive his acceptance letter from Hogwarts and you will let him attend. Now I know you don't want to let him, but this is for your safety as much as it is his. You see if you don't let him go he won't be able to control his magic. Now, unlike what you believe, magic becomes stronger over time and the speed at which the power grows at the fastest rate is between the ages of eleven and eighteen. If he doesn't go then by the time he is thirteen he will turn into an obscurial. If that happens, you and your son will die."

He stops to let that sink in, watching as their faces pale.

"But that's not the only risk. The man that killed Harry's parents had followers. These same followers want to kill Harry but can't. The reason for they can't is because of the wards Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, put up on your house as well as the protection Lily put on Harry when she died. The wards will only work if a witch or wizard live here since they need magic to power them. Without Harry they would break after a year. Also Lily's protection extends to both Petunia and Dudley until Harry's seventeenth birthday as they are his blood relatives. As for you Vernon, your screwed.

"Now, when they get home you will let Harry move into the third bedroom, the one where you have Dudley keep what he doesn't use anymore. You will also start to treat him right. Get him some new clothes, glasses, and lessen the chore load you have on him and give some to Dudley and do some yourself. I will be checking on him. I will come by in mid-July to take Harry to get his school supplies and again to take him to the train to school on August 1. Now if you don't do what I say… Oops almost forgot that I'm not allowed to threaten unless necessary. Now nod if you understand."

They start nodding so fast that it looks like they're trying to shake their heads off.

"Okay then I will be going. Oh and don't try to run away. We wizards are capable of easily tracking where Harry is with great detail."

Ichigo gets up and leave the terrified couple to their own thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: So here is Chapter 2. No chapter tomorrow since I'm going to plan things out. I might introduce Hermione early. I did what I did with the Dursleys because I don't want the whole board up the house then run away incident from the books.**


	5. Chapter 3

****Here we go this is the Chapter where Harry gets introduced.****

**Chapter 3**

Ichigo waited at home for a good ten hours and made his way back to 4 Privet Drive deciding it would be best to explain things to Harry now so that the Dursleys couldn't back out of doing what they should. He walks back up to the door and knocks on it. The scrawny kid with broken glasses answers the door.

"Hello? Can I help you?"

"Hello Harry. My name is Ichigo I just moved in next door and am here to talk to you and the Dursleys. I met your aunt and uncle earlier. Now let me in. I am guessing everyone is in the dining room considering the smell of food coming from there. So let's go over"

Ichigo walks in ignoring the stunned Harry. He walked into the dinning room where Vernon and Petunia paled at the site of him. Dudley looked at him.

"Who are you?"

"No one you should mess with fatty."

"What did you just call my!?"

Dudley got up and tried to hit him but Ichigo grabbed his wrist and put his arm behind his back.

"Now now, didn't I say you shouldn't mess with me? Now this is your last warning, don't do anything stupid, if your even smart enough to understand that, or I'll break your arm the next time."

Ichigo pushes him to the ground and sits in his chair. Harry walks in and is surprised to see Dudley on the ground and Ichigo in his chair. Ichigo looks over at him and says, "well, sit down Harry. We have a lot to discuss."

Harry sits down and asks, "what do we have to discuss?"

"You, Harry. Your past and your future. Now you aunt and uncle here didn't want you to learn about your past since they hate this sort of thing, but I told them the dangers of keeping it from you and honestly they aren't worth your anger."

"My past and future?"

"Yes Harry. Now let's star with your past. You and your parents are wizards."

"Wizards? You can't be serious."

"Oh, but I am Harry," Ichigo says letting his eyes glow. "Your parents were two of the best wizards alive. But before I get into their deaths you need to know about the war."

"War?"

"Yes Harry, a war. Now please listen and don't interrupt. Years ago a man known as Voldemort, but who is referred to as You-Know-Who since people fear even his name, came up with a plan to cleanse the magical society so that only pure-bloods would be left. Now there are six different blood statuses a witch or wizard can have.

"The first are pure-bloods. These are those who have no muggles or muggle-borns in their family tree. There are 28 pure-blood families in Britain, but many are extinct or are now half-blood families. They are known as the Sacred Twenty-eight.

"Next are half-bloods. They have muggles or muggle-borns in their family tree. You are one of these.

"Then there are muggle-borns. They are people who have no known magical heritage yet ar capable of using magic. Your mother falls into this category.

"Then squibs. Squibs are those from a magical family that are not a witch or wizard themselves.

"Next half-breeds. These are people who are half human and half magical creature.

"Finally there are muggles. These are people with no magical heritage and can't use magic. Your aunt, uncle, and cousin fall into this category.

"Now Voldemort wanted to kill or enslave all muggles, muggle-borns, half-breeds, and squibs and basically force the half-bloods to serve the pure-bloods. This led to a war between those who agreed with these ideals, known as Death Eaters, and those who didn't. Your parents were to of the strongest to go against Voldemort and his army. In fact there was a huge bounty for their location. He only wanted their location because he wanted to kill them himself.

"Just around ten years ago Voldemort found your family home and killed your parents. He then went to try to kill you. But the curse backfired due to a powerful charm your mom had placed on you when she died – Sacrificial Protection. In the end Voldemort was destroyed by the backlash and you received that scar."

Ichigo pauses to let it all sink in. He then continues, "Sacrificial Protection is a char cast when one willingly sacrifices their life out of deep and pure love to save a person or group of people. This is charm is so powerful that the killer cannot come into direct physical contact with the person it is placed on or it actually injures them. It even causes spells cast on the protected person to wear off faster than normal. The protection can be strengthened and spread to others if a spell known as Bond of Blood is used. Dumbledore used this spell to spread Lily's protection to your aunt and cousin. However this will only last until your seventeenth birthday.

"Dumbledore also put several wards to protect and hide both you and the Dursleys on this house. These ward are powered by the energy you naturally give off and would disappear in a year if you left. The reason for this is because some of Voldemort's underlings bought their way out of getting arrested and may want to kill you or the Dursleys for revenge.

"Now enough about your depressing past and onto the future. On July 1 you will receive a letter from Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. You just need to send in a letter that you will attend and two weeks later you and I will go with a teacher to Diagon Alley to get our school supplies. Like you I will be a first year.

"Hogwarts is a boarding school. One starts attending at eleven and attends for seven years. First years take nine classes which include: potions, herbology, defense against the dark arts, transfiguration, history of magic, astronomy, charms, and flying. Second years have the same classes except for flying. Instead of flying students can join a club. Third, fourth, and fifth years take the same as second years but are required to take atleast two other electives. Fifth years also receive career counseling and take the O.W.L. – the Ordinary Wizarding Level – exams. The O.W.L.s determine what classes you can take in your last two years. At the end of their seventh year students take the N.E.W.T.s – the Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests. The results of these tests determine what career a person can have.

"Students are also separated into four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin.

"Gryffindor for the brave and couragous

"Ravenclaw for the smart and wise

"Hufflepuff for the loyal and hard-working

"Finally Slytherin for the cunning and ambitious.

"Now that that is done, do you have any questions?"

Harry asks several questions, many about his parents. This goes on for several hours and during this time Ichigo helps Harry move into his new bedroom and helps get rid of Dudley's things. Ichigo heads home around ten and goes to bed.

**Okay I just wanted to get this out of the way and it is a small info dump but oh well. There will be a short time skip to the trip to Diagon Alley at the beginning of the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 4

**Okay here is Chapter 4. I was planning on this being the chapter where I introduce Hermione and Professor McGonagall, however I decided to do that next chapter. I will introduce the occlumency and magic core systems I will be using in this chapter so this is another info dump chapter. The occlumency system is one I first saw in "Taking on the Magical World" by Abdirah101 on Webnovel. Next chapter will be Diagon Alley and the last for the week. I will TRY to release on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays. Sundays will be my off day and Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays will be for chapter planning. I will take longer breaks at the end of each arc to plan the next one. I do plan on Sirius getting out of Azkaban early and his name be cleared since he is my favorite character, but Harry will still live with the Dursleys because of the Bond of Blood that strengthens his mother's protection on him.**

**Chapter 4**

Ichigo gets up and heads down stairs for breakfast. Lupa is sitting there eating bacon and sausage.

"You got back pretty late last night. Did you run into any trouble?"

"Not much. The most troublesome was the fatty who didn't want to give up his second bedroom or do any chores. Seriously that room should have been Harry's from the start. Luckily his parents knew they had no choice and agreed to take him to counseling in order to keep me from breaking his arm."

Ichigo grabs some food for himself and sits down.

"You threatened to break his arm?"

"Twice. The first time when he tried to hit me and the second when he started to throw a tantrum over losing his second bedroom. To be fair the second time I also gave him a choice of a broken arm or counseling. I was going to tell him he could live like his parents forced Harry to for the past decade instead of counseling, but I knew he wouldn't fit through the door to the cupboard under the stairs and that his parents would still treat him the same."

"Haaah. Seriuosly? Could you have gone without making threats?"

"They pissed me off. The fact that they treated Harry the way they did is illegal and they should be in prison right now. Enough about that, let's talk about today. Yesterday you mentioned you wanted to teach me something while I was waiting to go over and meet Harry. What is it?"

"I'm going to teach you about magic cores and occlumency."

"Okay, why those?"

"Because you may need to explain why people start their training at 11 and why even pure-blood children have to wait to Harry. As for occlumency, it is a very useful skill and is one of the best to possess. Now finish up and then we ill begin."

Lupa gets up and puts her plate in the sink. Ichigo had to clean the dishes after eating since he finished last as per the rules of the house. He sat on the floor across from Lupa in the living room and paid attention. He knew better than to interrupt and that he should hold his questions till the end.

"First is magic cores. Magic cores have five stages of maturity. Everyone goes through at least two of the stages and most Hogwarts graduates reach the third before leaving.

"The first stage is the wave stage. At this stage ones magic energy exists in a form similar to that of a sound wave. It is there and has it's own frequency, but it can't be used consciously. It is heavily affected by a the persons emotions.

"The second is the fog stage. A person reaches this stage naturally when they turn eleven. This is the reason why people start their magical education at eleven. At this stage it a person can control their magic and cast spells. O.W.L. level witches and wizards are at this level as well.

"The third is the fog level. At this stage a person can start to cast powerful spells like the Patronus. This stage is very similar to the fog stage except that the energy is denser and takes on a form. This for is usually the same the person's Patronus or animagus form. This is the level of N.E.W.T. level witches and wizards and the average Hogwarts graduate.

"The fourth is the liquid stage. At this stage the magic energy become liquid and flows with ease. Spells can be cast with much greater efficiency and speed. This is the level of a master

"The final level is the crystal stage. At this stage the energy condenses and crystallizes. The crystals shape is determined by the person while it is forming and has an image in the center. This image is a clear version of the form ones core took at the cloud stage. At this stage spells become far more powerful due to the use of condensed and concentrated energy. This is the level of a grand master like Dumbledore."

Lupa stops to let Ichigo ask questions.

"So how does one progress through the stages?"

Lupa takes a book out of her size-reducing bag and puts it on the table

"The fog and cloud stages are reached naturally, but the liquid and crystal stages need a training technique. This book will teach you that. It is called 'The Core Nurturing Manual' and it is the result of centuries of research conducted by Lycaon and I. You must only share this with your mate and children."

"I understand."

Lupa looks him in the eyes and nods.

"Now on to occlumency. Occlumency is the art of magically closing your mind to legilimency. A practitioner of occlumency is called an occlumens and a practioner of legilimency is a legilimens. There are also those who possess a natural mental defense known as "natural occlumens." For everyone else there are three types of occlumency that are taught in the wizarding world

"The easiest is to mentally recite useless information or equations. The downside to this method is that it requires a massive amount of focus and can easily be broken with a punch to the face.

"The next method is the mental image method. With this method you create a mental image of something to protect you thoughts. The downside is that you need to split off a portion of you mind to keep this defense up permanently. But this is also an advantage in that it can be used passively with practice and strengthened when needed.

"The third and most commonly taught method is to clear your mind and suppress your thoughts. This is extremely difficult and takes a large amount of practice. However, like the second method, this can be done passively. This is done by only suppressing what you want to hide. This, however, creates gaps in the information that is being searched through. True masters of this method can create false memories to fill in these gaps."

Lupa stops to let Ichigo think.

"What method are you going to teach me?"

"None of them. Instead you will train in a form of occlumency that a good friend of mine created long ago. In fact, you have already started training in it."

"What! When," Ichigo asks in shock.

"It was when you started your meditation training. Part of the training is to create a mindscape, a mental world where you can relax, your 'happy place' as muggles call it. This is where you will build your mental defences.

"For this method you divide your mind into three parts: thought, memory, and emotions. A fourth part, your subconscious, is formed naturally. You must have them take different forms. The forms are pretty standardized since most would choose similar forms anyways. Thought is a clone that repeats your thoughts constantly, memory is books, emotion is masks, and the subconscious is different for everyone since it is formed naturally.

"After forming the personas you create a mental building to place them in. After that you add to your defenses everyday. Build walls, add rooms and buildings, add creatures, and create traps. At the same time you want to separate your three main personas into even more parts so that it becomes more difficult for others to navigate your mind and find what they want. Break the books that are your memories up into smaller volumes. Divide your thoughts into several categories, each with their own body. Create a mask representing your feelings towards a specific person, place, thing, event, etc.

"With this you will also have better control over your mind."

She takes out another book and places it on the table.

"This is another book you are to only share with your mate and children. It was written by that friend of mine and describes training methods for all four types of occlumency. It is called 'Occlumency, A Complete Guide to Protecting Your Mind.'"

Ichigo picks up the book and Lupa gets up.

"I will be leaving in a week. I will check in on you and we may not see each other until your coming of age hunt during your second year at Hogwarts. I have already made the necessary arrangements with Dumbledore so that you can take the time you need to do the hunt. For now focus on training your occlumency and wait till you start school to train your core."

"Okay, mom. This seems like it will keep me busy for a while anyways."

Ichigo gets up and heads to his room. He sits down and starts to read and reread the section on the fourth type of occlumency Lupa told him about. He makes sure to memorize every single detail of the process. Three hours later he eats lunch and starts meditating. He enters his mindscape, a dense forest with a large lake. He creates an island in the center of the lake and heads there. He then creates his three personas: a clone for thoughts, books for memories, and instead of just masks he create simple black and white figures with masks to represent his emotions. He then creates a building placing his memories in one of several libraries representing the types of memories they are, his thoughts in the lounge, and his emotions in several rooms. Ichigo spent a few hours organizing everything before stopping. He then ate dinner, bathed, and went to bed.

* * *

After the first day Ichigo didn't need as much time to train his occlumency each day. A week later, just before she left, Lupa gave him a note to give to Ollivander. The note was to get a wand that she had custom made for him along with a wand cleaning kit and holster, all of which she had paid for. He spent his time training, teaching Harry about the wizarding world, and waiting for the letter from Hogwarts to come. Finally it did come and after sending in their replies Ichigo received another letter. This one said that a woman called Professor McGonagall would meet him and Harry at a place called the Leaky Cauldron two weeks before school started to take them to Diagon Alley and get their school supplies.

**A/N: Next chapter will be the last for the week.**


	7. Chapter 5

**So here is chapter 5. I will be introducing Hermione and McGonagall in this chapter.**

**I have also learned, through comments on Webnovel for those reading this on Fanfiction, that it was confusing as to why Ichigo was the one to introduce Harry to the magical world. The reason is because it would be easier for someone like Harry, who has low self-confidence due to being abused for ten years, to talk to someone his own age. Please remember the prologue and first three chapters were me writing whatever popped into my head. It is the same with the description of the magic core system in chapter four saying that the core has a form. This doesn't really serve any purpose, it just came to me and I went with it.**

**MasterKuma, also from Webnovel, mentioned it was weird that Ichigo had wireless headphones in chapter 2. Honestly I forgot the series took place between '91 and '98 so just consider the headphones to be magically modified to be wireless.**

**This chapter is a half info dump and will be the last for now.**

**The next chapter will be the train to Hogwarts and the last of this arc. After that I will be planning the first half of the school year and do a break before before the short winter break filler and another for the second half of the year.**

**This chapter takes place about two weeks after Harry's eleventh birthday and about the same amount of time before the train leaves for school. I set it for this time because I didn't want the whole meeting Malfoy in the robe shop thing that happened in the book. I also didn't want the encounter with Quirrel.**

**Chapter 5**

Ichigo got up early and got ready to go and pick up Harry. He grabs a dusty beer mug from the counter and heads out the door and over to the Dursleys. Harry is sitting on the doorstep waiting for him.

"Hey Harry. You ready to go?"

"Yeah but how are we going to get to the… what was it again," Harry asks while taking Ichigo inside, ignoring the Dursleys as they pass them.

"The Leaky Cauldron. As for how we will get there," Ichigo holds up the beer mug, "we will take this."

"A beer mug?"

"A portkey actually. A portkey is an object enchanted to teleport to a specific location at a specific time. We could have used the Floo Network but neither of our homes are connected to it. Yours because it is technically considered a muggle home, and mine because mom doesn't like the idea of having people come before we can even smell or hear them."

"What's the Floo Network," Harry asks not noticing the term 'smell or hear.'

"It is a network of fireplaces that are connected together. You grab a handful of stuff called floo powder and throw it into the fireplace then you step in and say where you want to go. It can only take you to another place connected to the network and you have to speak clearly or you can end up somewhere completely different than where you wanted to go."

Ichigo looks at his watch and says, "we've got five minuets before this thing activates. We should go out to the backyard for this,"

They head outside and wait, keeping an eye on the watch. When there was just thirty seconds left Ichigo tells Harry to grab on to the mug. At exactly 7:25 they disappear from the yard and turn up in a back alley, scaring away a few cats.

"Okay, now we have to walk the rest of the way,"Ichigo says while Harry pukes, "Oh yeah! I forgot that a lot of people puke their first time traveling by portkey. Sorry."

* * *

Ichigo and Harry easily find the Leaky Cauldron, a run down building located between a bookstore and a record shop.

Harry looks at it suspiciously and asks, "this is it?"

"Yup. Though it doesn't look like much it is enchanted so that muggles only see a run down shop."

The two walk in and everyone turns to look at them since it is very uncommon for children to come unaccompanied. Ichigo brings Harry to the bar and says, "we are here to meet a Professor McGonagall. Is she here?"

"Oh, I was wondering why you two where here alone. Yes Minerva is right over there with the bushy brown haired girl," The barman points to a tall, strict-looking woman sitting with a young girl.

Ichigo and Harry go up to her after thanking the barman. Ichigo says, "hello Professor Mcgonagall. I'm Ichigo and this is Harry. We were told to meet you here so you can help us get our school supplies."

"Yes, nice to meet you. This young lady is Hermione Granger. She will also be starting at Hogwarts this year. Now let's go."

She gets up an leads them to a back room. Ichigo, Harry, and Hermione introduce themselves to each other while they follow. Professor McGonagall takes out her wand and taps a brick three times and the wall opens up revealing an alley.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley. First stop is Gringotts, the wizarding bank, so you can exchange any money you have. Ichigo and Harry also need to access their vaults. As for you Hermione, in order to make it easier for muggle-borns Hogwarts pays for the first years school supplies. This includes your robes and wand."

They head to a large marble building and go up to a counter. Professor McGonagall hands Harry a key before he and Ichigo go down to their vaults. Ichigo's vault, having been inherited from Lycaon and Lupa, is in the deepest section of the bank. The two of them also buy a set of money bags that are color coded, have anti-theft runes, and can only be opened by them for 10 galleons.

The four then head to Ollivander's to get their wands. Harry and Hermione go through the normal procedure while Ichigo hands Ollivander a letter after the other two leave.

"Oh yes. I was wondering when you would come," he says whil getting a wand box out. "I don't get many custom requests you see."

He opens the box and reveals a wand that looks as though it is made of bone instead of wood. The pommel is in the shape of a small wolf head.

"This is one of the most unusual wands I have ever made. It is also one of the strongest. Femur of the very first lycan, Lycaon, instead of woof and the core is the tail fur of the first true alpha lycan, Lupa. Fifteen inches, unyeildy. Only a lycan can wield this wand, and only a true alpha can bring out it's full power. Here is the wand servicing kit and holster that were also purchased."

Ollivander puts everything in a bag for Ichigo.

They get their robes, cauldrons, phials, telescopes, and scales before heading over to get their books. While heading over Hermione and Harry wonder what classes they will have. Ichigo decides to answer, not even giving the professor a chance.

"First years like us will have eight classes: astronomy, charms, defense against the dark arts, herbology, history of magic, potions, transfiguration – taught by Professor McGonagall over her – and flying. Second years get all of the same classes except for flying. Instead of flying they can join a club or try out for the quidditch team. Third through fifth years have to pick two or more electives. The ones that I know are available are arithmancy, care for magical creatures, divination, muggle studies, and study of ancient runes. Students in their fifth year take the O.W.L – Ordinary Wizarding Level – exams which determine the classes they can take in their last two years. Sixth and seventh year students can take other electives like alchemy, ancient studies, and advanced arithmancy. They can also take apparition classes for twelve galleons which is required to obtain an apparition license. Seventh years take the N.E.W.T.s – Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests – which determine a persons future career choices. After graduating you can self study and obtain a Master Certification in a subject as long as your N.E.W.T. score was high enough. You can also take the N.E.W.T.s for other subjects after graduating."

"That is right Mr. Ookami," Professor McGonagall says.

They arrive at Flourish and Blotts and get their books for the year. After that they go get the largest item they need: a trunk. Ichigo gets a trunk with the largest space available and several rooms thanks to an undetectable extension charm. It has a room he can make an office to do his homework or relax, a room he plans to use as a bedroom, a potions lab that he will equip and stock later, a large walk-in closet that he probably won't use much, a storage room, a library, and a massive open area that he can customize later. The chest has anti-theft runes, identification runes and shrinking runes. He thought of getting a similar suitcase but decided that it would be useless since the chest can fit in his pocket.

After getting their chests they stop by a pet shop and Harry gets a snow white owl. Ichigo waited outside since the animals were becoming restless around him. When asked why he didn't want an owl he said that he didn't really need one yet since his mom was always on the move and couldn't be reached easily.

As they where leaving Diagon Alley and returning to the Leaky Cauldron Professor McGonagall asks what Ichigo and Harry plan to do while handing the three their tickets.

"We came by portkey and my mom is out traveling around. Harry's aunt and uncle probably wouldn't take us to King's Cross so we will stay here and take a cab to the station. Though we need to keep Harry's identity a secret or we will never get any peace or quite. We will probably stay in the rooms we are assigned and may go around London and Diagon a bit to keep busy. I will probably read some of the books we got and force Harry to do the same."

"Hmm. For now it would be best if Mr. Potter where this," she hands Harry a pendant she pulled from her robe. "This pendant casts a glamor charm on the wearer making it impossible for anyone to recognize them. I brought this incase people did recognize Harry, but it seems we got lucky this time. Well I need to get Ms. Granger back home. Good bye and I will see at Hogwarts in two weeks."

**A/N: As I mentioned before I am reading the books right now and am on year one. I just find it hilarious that near the end of 'Chapter Sixteen: Through the Trapdoor' Harry actually thought he could hold off Snape for a bit. I mean seriously, he was a first year who had no combat experience and Snape has been begging to get the position as teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts.**


	8. Chapter 6

**Hello and welcome to the end of the first arc, "Before Hogwarts." This will likely be my worst chapter so far. So I have got some news. I probably won't be posting the next chapter till next week. I have been feeling like shit lately and my sleep schedule is messed up. I have been having this problem for a while now but I should be good by next week. I will be using this time to plan the next arc. As for why my sleep schedule is messed up, well it's because I'm one of those people who gets drawn into a and immersed in stories I read. I have been reading a ton of fanfics lately and I get so drawn in I end up staying up till 4-5 in the morning before going to sleep so that has really screwed me over. Sorry for the delays to the readers on Webnovel. As for those on Fanfiction, I know it isn't unusual to wait weeks or months for a new chapter. I just finished a fanfic that had a two year break between chapters that was mentioned by the author on Fanfiction.**

**Chapter 6**

Ichigo heads over to wake Harry up on the day they have to catch the train. They gather Harry's things since he only got a standard trunk that doesn't shrink to fit in your pocket. Ichigo kept a set of robes out that he put in a suitcase he bought after some thought. The suitcase only has an expanded space in it and Ichigo got it so he doesn't have to enlarge and enter the trunk while traveling and could just put what he wants to carry with him in the suitcase instead. He also put books he plans to read on the train in it.

"We'll grab something to take with us for lunch. Although the train has food it is all candy so you can stock up on anything you want to snack on there," Ichigo says as they leave the Leaky Cauldron.

"Okay. So what time is the train leaving?"

"11. So we only have two and a half hours," Ichigo says looking at his watch.

* * *

Walking through the train station to the area between Platforms 9 and 10 Ichigo spots a large family of redheads, one of whom had an owl.

"Muggles," he hears the woman who is obviously the mother mutter.

"Harry, we are following them. I was a bit worried we might go to the wrong place but now that we found some wizards that's not a problem."

They follow after the redheads and catch up when they stop.

"Hello ma'am, are your kids going to Hogwarts too," Ichigo asks the mother.

"Yes, the two of you as well then? First time using the platform I'm assuming?"

"Yes it is. Though we were told where the platform is and how to get on it I was a bit worried that we would end up running into the wrong wall. I heard you say 'muggles' and saw the owl so we followed."

"I see. It would be bad if you ran into the wrong wall," she then send one of her sons, one who looks like he has a stick up his ass and a face full of pride, forward. He runs through wall a little ahead of them and the lady says, "as you can see that is the right wall."

After that she sends a pair of twins through then Harry goes since he was extremely nervous about purposely running into a wall. After Harry was the last redheaded boy and then Ichigo. The lady comes through wither her daughter right after.

"Thank you for the assistance ma'am. I'll go on ahead."

"No problem." Then noticing something odd she asks, "where is you luggage though?"

"Oh, I have a trunk with shrinking runes in my pocket and most of my stuff in it. This briefcase only has a single set of robes, some books, and my wand in it." Ichigo walks away and helps Harry load his trunk before getting on the train.

The mother is shocked to hear this. 'He must come from a pretty wealthy family to have a trunk like that."

* * *

On the train Harry and Ichigo find a compartment to sit down in. A few minutes later the youngest of the redhead boys comes and asks to sit in the compartment and starts talking to Harry.

Very quickly realizing who Harry is, thanks to the introduction and having removed the pendant from Professor McGonagall, the redhead, who introduced himself as Ron Weasley, gets a dumb look on his face and starts to ask him a few questions. But Ichigo is more interested in his rat.

'That rat doesn't smell like a rat to me. It smells human, a human who hasn't bathed in years, but a human nonetheless. Hmm… Oh I see. That isn't a rat at all, it's an animagus. What should I do now. I'll come up with something when we get to the school, after all we can't have some unknown animagus running around Hogwarts now can we.'

A blonde boy who reeks of pride and arrogance barges in flanked by two people who are obviously idiots. He looks to Harry and says, "so you are the famous Harry Potter. I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

"Hello."

Malfoy looks at Ichigo and Ron and says, "you better pick your friends wisely Potter. You will soon learn that there are some families that are better than others."

"Hahaha! Oh man you really got this whole 'I'm a blood-supremacist' act down don't you?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"Oh me? I'm Ichigo Ookami. You and your type would probably call me a half-breed, even though I was never human to begin with. As for what I am, well just pray I never show you because a brat like you would likely soil yourself if I did. Your two henchmen though are probably too stupid to feel fear."

"What was that you damn yankee!?"

Ichigo stands up and, eyes glowing, looks down on the little narcissist and says, "now you really need to keep that tongue in check you racist little punk. If you don't then I'll rip your throat out."

Malfoy starts shaking and pisses himself before he literally got kicked out of the compartment. He gets dragged away by the idiots who are apparently smart enough to know they shouldn't mess with him.

Harry and Ichigo get some sweets from the cart when it comes by and are eating when a familiar bushy-haired girl opens the door.

"Oh, hi Harry, hi Ichigo. Have you seen a toad? A kid called Neville lost it. And what is that awful smell," Hermione asked.

"No, but there is no need to worry it will be returned to him either when we get off the train or sent to his room at the school with his things. The staff probably already have it. As for the smell, I scared some racist punk into wetting his pants," Ichigo says.

"Oh, okay. Wait you did what now. You know what we don't have time to discuss that, you have to change since the train is stopping soon."

"Thanks"

Hermione leaves and the trio get changed. Like she said they arrive shortly after. When they get off Ichigo sees most of the students go to a group of carriages pulled by strange, bony, reptilian horses with large bat like wings, thestrals. The first years like him though are guided to a set of boats by a large man who hands a boy a toad.

They all get on the boats and head towards the school. But little did they know that one of them will not be leaving the school alive.

**A/N: So I need a break. As I mentioned above I feel like shit right now. Anyways, yes I will be killing off a character. It will be one that no one really cares for, myself included, due to his extremely low level of character development. I find it sad that it was Neville, someone who is a side character, though a major one, had the best development of all the characters. Harry was always trying to prove himself and overcome his past and fame, Ron never had any self-confidence due to his poor background, and Hermione always acted as the brains of the group and was always trying to keep the group together. Neville on the other hand went from the worst in the class, at least among the named students from his year, to the guy who dealt the final blow to Voldemort when he killed Nagini.**


	9. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay this week. I still haven't gotten on a good sleep schedule and have actually been working on another hobby of mine: gunpla building. This novel is something I do to kill time but the gunpla is something I do to relax. I just got a Sazabi Ver. Ka that I plan on painting and panel lining so I have also been pretty distracted.**

**For those reading this on Fanfiction I held a vote on whether to have Hermione or Fleur as the mate and Fleur won 8-7 by the time the voting ended. However I have decided on multiple girls and there won't be more than 3 (I believe). Haven't chosen number 3 yet.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The boats arrive at the school and the students are led to where Professor McGonagall is waiting for them.

"Calm down. In a moment I will lead to the great hall where you will all be sorted into your houses. After will be a feast and then you will be taken to the dorms. Now wait here until I return."

She walks away and the students start talking. A boy asks about the houses and Ichigo speaks up.

"There are four houses, each named after one of the founders and each represents their ideals. Hufflepuff is for the hardworking and loyal. Ravenclaw for the wise and intelligent. Gryffindor for the brave and determined. And Slytherine for the cunning and ambitious. However those here who are muggleborn will never be placed in Slytherine because the person who created that house, Salazar Slytherine, believed that muggleborns don't have the right to attend this school. Over 95 percent of the dark wizards that attended Hogwarts were sorted into Slytherine."

"This Salazar guy sounds like a bigot."

"He was and that is widely accepted. He had a rivalry with Godric Gryffindor but could never beat him. He also considered the other three founders to be blood traitors. The four hoses also have their own colors, animal, and object that represents them. Those who graduate receive that item as a graduation gift from their family but Gryffindor and Ravenclaw are unique. The item for Gryffindor is a sword and the one for Ravenclaw is a diadem. Because Godric and Rowena Ravenclaw fell in love and married after Rowena's first husband died, men from both houses get a blade, Gryffindors a sword and Ravenclaws a knife and quill. Women get a diadem, gold with rubies for Gryffindors and silver with sapphires for Ravenclaws. Slytherine gives a locket and Hufflepuff a goblet. Everyone also receives a journal in their house colors and the Hogwarts crest on it from the school. Many families even pass down the house items instead of getting new ones for tradition since it is rare for people to end up in a different house due to how they are raised but it is not unheard of for a family to be deeply connected to multiple houses."

The students stare at him for a bit due to the amount of information given but then go back to talking among themselves and wondering how they will be sorted. After a while some ghosts pass by complaining about someone called Peeves and McGonagall returns. The students are led to the great hall where there is five tables, one for each house and one for the teachers, and a lonely chair with an old pointed hat on it. He hears Hermione say something about the ceiling being enchanted but ignores it.

They come to a stop not far from the chair the hat then starts to sing its own introduction.

Professor McGonagall says, "when I call your name you will come up and put on the hat. After you have been sorted you will go to the table for your house and wait for the feast to begin."

After that she starts calling out names and gets to Granger, Hermione who goes and sits there for more than ten minutes before it yells "RAVENCLAW!"

Ichigo continues to tune everything out until his name is called.

"Hmm. Interesting. I have seen quite a few natural occlumens or those from powerfull families who have been trained in the art but never one who uses this type of defense before. The only thing I can see is that it seems you have a message you want me to pass on."

"Yes. Can you please tell Dumbledore that an animagus has entered the school as a first years pet? As for my house put me in Ravenclaw since I believe knowledge is more important than being brave, hardworking, ambition."

"I will definitely pass on your message. As for your house why do you believe knowledge is the most important?"

"Because no matter how brave you are if you run off to fight some monster or criminal without a plan or knowing who or what they are and their strengths and weaknesses, you are just seeking death. You can work as hard as you want but you still need to know the best way to work so you don't waste the effort you are putting in. And ambition is worthless if you can't make a plan to achieve that ambition."

"True. Very true. So as you wish RAVENCLAW!"

Ichigo goes and sits next to Hermione and watches the rest of the sorting. He sees Harry go up and several minutes pass before the hat yells out "GRYFFINDOR!"

The last person sorted is someone called Zabini who ends up in Slytherine.

After everyone sits down and Dumbledore make his odd speech the food appears. Ichigo and the rest of the first years introduce themselves and he sees that Hermione is a bit upset so he asks her what was wrong.

"Well I was hoping for Gryffindor since it is where Professor Dumbledore was when he was a student."

"Each house has its own advantages and disadvantages, Hermione. Gryffindor is good but the members tend to be very free willed and not very serious about their studies. They do get good grades but if we are to use muggle terms they are usually the jocks and class clowns. Slytherine has a lot of bigots and would be the stereotypical legacy group who thinks that they are better than everyone else just because their parents are rich, powerful, or famous. Hufflepuffs tend to be considered the most normal and are always underestimated because of that. In reality they have produced people who are considered to be pioneers in their chosen field. As for us Ravenclaws we are considered to be the nerds and also tend to overtink things. Do people always fit these stereotypes? No but a lot of people end up growing into it with time. Though Hufflepuffs tend to be the exception and tend to go against the stereotype. But that is not the poin, the point is tat you should strive to be you and not someone else. Our house head was a dueling champion and is by far the best person to teach us charms. You were placed here for a reason so just be yourself."

Hermione cheers up a bit after that and they continue to talk until it is time to head back to the dorms.

The prefect says, "Ravenclaws dorm is in Ravenclaw Tower. The bronze eagle will give you a riddle that you need to answer to get in. Unlike the other houses Ravenclaw allows anyone in our common room but they must also pass a test from us. After we arrive Professor Flitwick will talk to all of you and hand out your class schedule after which you will be sent to your dorm. Only the prefects, Head Boys, Head Girls, and quidditch captains of each house get a private room, everyone else is in a room of three to five."

They arrive and enter the common room where a short man is waiting for them.

* * *

**Okay I'm sorry for the delays and am trying to get back on schedule. The next couple of chapters will deal with Wormtail and be done with him.**


End file.
